


Who We Will Be

by jenosghibli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, a lot more characters but i didn't put them anymore, dreamie family, if they’re gonna appear only once, kinda??? slow???, perhaps more angst than fluff, us and them inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosghibli/pseuds/jenosghibli
Summary: - based on Rene Liu's Us and Themwherein Ten just wants someone with money but Jaehyun doesn't have any money





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you guys will be graduating soon, huh?” Ten aks the three guys in front of him. “Hm. Bye then.” He turns around but immediately comes back to their usual side of the counter.

“Not gonna lie, I’ll kinda miss your annoying ass.” Seokmin frowns at his friends. 

There was a time wherein they would only go to the bar whenever exams were taking too much of a toll on their mental wellbeing but when they started becoming closer to the bartender, who was only less than a year older than them, they started going there to hang out with him. Although the amount of time they’ve spent with Ten in the bar was a lot for them for him to become one of their best friends, they’ve only come to know a little portion of his life. Like how he only drinks when he’s too happy or too sad or how he was a hopeless romantic.

“You bet you’ll miss me. So… Will you guys move back to your own towns or what? That’s sad, I’m going to be all alone here again. I’ll just quit and move back home too since you guys will not be here to entertain me anymore.”

“We’re still gonna stay in the city, Ten.” Minghao pipes in. “Stop overreacting.”

“Okay, fine. Now, get off the floor and stop begging me to stay. Damn, Hao, you could’ve just said please.” 

“Hao will finally have a break from rolling his eyes because of you.” Jaehyun snickers on the side. “Don’t worry. We’re still going to come back here after graduation.”

“I’ve always found it kinda weird when alumnis still come back here after they graduate. But, okay, I guess. I could just work in another bar. Maybe one with like an open stage or something so you guys can perform too. Oh! Speaking of coming home, I’ll be coming back home too so my goodbye really meant something.”

“Where would you even go? The next block?” Jaehyun asks.

“To Yuno? I live in Yuno. What a friend you are, Jae. Anyway, it’s my dad’s bi-”

“Wait, Yuno?! I live there too! All my life, actually.” Jaehyun was beyond shocked that Ten had been living perhaps only 20 meters away from him. “How come I’ve only met you just now?”

“I never mentioned that to you guys? Huh… Maybe you never noticed me because you only have eyes for average-looking locals and not people like me with superior visuals.” Ten bats his eyes to the guys. “I’m surprised none of you has fallen in love with me yet because of my charms.” 

“Oh my God.” Minghao groans and the older glares at him, failing to notice how Seokmin side eyes and quietly giggles at Jaehyun straightening his posture all of a sudden. 

“Okay. As I was saying, it’s my dad’s birthday and I’m going to visit him! I even bought him his favorite chocolate that he always brought for me from work.” 

“When are you leaving? You guys should just travel together so you both don’t get lonely while you’re on your way home.” Seokmin suggests the idea as the man beside him widens his eyes and hits his shoulders. 

“Oh, Yeah! That’s a good idea!” Ten beams. “Aw, Jaehyun, you don’t need to pretend to be annoyed at my company for hours. I know, deep inside, you want to spend your break with me anyway.” Ten winks at the younger boy as Jaehyun’s ears began to bloom into a bright shade of red. “I have to serve other people now. You guys really have to stop pretending you’re the only ones I need to cater to this place.”

Minghao waves Ten off as the older goes to the opposite side of the counter.

“Name your kid Seokmin and we’re even.” Seokmin tells Jaehyun as he puts his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Jaehyun, Seokmin and Minghao are a week away from officially becoming an adult. Especially with an extremely competitive performing art major like music, to say that they’re scared is an understatement. They made it their biggest goal to prove to their other college friends that they can make it to the music industry and become rich without having to kiss goodbye to their dreams and sell their life to med school or law school. 

As for Ten, Ten only wanted to find his handsome prince charming, the man of his dreams, who will save him from the exhausting lifestyle of having 3 small-paying jobs and living in a small apartment in the middle of the city. The man who will never leave his side and truly love him for him.

“I think it’s crazy how we’ve never bumped into each other here.” Jaehyun tells his friend. They’ve already started the walk from the train station to the town center. It wasn’t that far but Jaehyun wished it was so he could be with Ten longer. 

“I think I’ve seen you around here before. You’re the good-looking guy with the good-looking brothers. I’ve always thought you guys were the cutest. I wished I had siblings whenever I see you guys together... Also, don’t you guys live in the restaurant too? That’s kinda far from where I live, you know... Probably why we’ve never seen each other that much before.”

“Yeah. That makes sense.” Jaehyun drifts, trying to think of something new to say to not bore the guy beside him. “I’m pretty sure they’re going to prepare a huge dinner for me later. You should stop by.”

“Hm.” The older pauses and thinks. “Okay, I’ll go. I’ll just visit my dad for a while and then I’ll go to your place.”

“Happy Birthday to your dad, by the way.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him. Well, this is me now.” Ten smiles back at him as he walks towards the compound. “See you later, Jaehyun.” 

“See you.” Jaehyun watches Ten walk up to the compound. As Ten approached the three-storey building, a lot of his neighbors surrounded the boy and began updating him with everything he missed while he was away. 

Must be nice to have spent all those time with him. After making sure Ten got inside his room, Jaehyun proceeded on his own way home. He wonders about how their family decided to own a house that wasn’t close with everyone else in town. He would’ve met Ten sooner in his life if they did live nearer. 

When Ten got away from his neighbors’ gossip and news, he immediately locked his apartment door and sighed at the empty room. He missed them too but he missed his father more. 

He hangs his outerwear and his bag on the door and walks toward the dusty chairs that were leaning on the chipped wall. He looks at the picture of his dad and smiles at him. He grabs his handkerchief inside his pocket and wipes the dust and spiderwebs that invited themselves to his Pa’s little shelter.

“I brought you your favorite chocolate, Pa.” He said. “I know you said I should stop buying you these because it’s expensive and you can’t eat sweet stuff anymore but it’s your birthday. Also, I have a friend now. His name is Jaehyun. Remember those guys who live in the restaurant? Yeah, he’s one of them and he invited me over for dinner tonight.”

Ten smiles at his father. He opens the box of chocolate and gives a foiled package to his dad on the table. He blows on the other chocolate boxes that only have one missing piece out of ten to remove the dust. 

“I’ll give these to Jaehyun’s brothers, okay? Do you remember them, Pa? They’re the ones who were always running and playing around.” Ten smiles at his dad again before taking a seat beside him and opening a chocolate for himself. 

“I miss you more everyday, Pa.” Ten enjoys the small moments of silence he shares with his dad, even now without his father’s physical figure near him. Sometimes, he feels sad that he’s the only one who bothers to visit him but he consistently reminds himself that it has always been only him and his Pa.

On the other hand, Jaehyun’s family is a wild bunch. They were all relatives and their own parents either have left them or passed away too early which left Taeyong, as the oldest, to take care of his 7 cousins who he eventually treated like his brothers.

As they grow older, Renjun & Chenle’s and Jaehyun & Jaemin’s parents’ visits become less frequent until they never show up to the front door of their house anymore. The birthday gifts and christmas gifts started to always get lost in the mail as well until eventually they stopped calling to check up on their children, only sending a little money to Taeyong to hopefully suffice to the needs of the eight boys.

Taeyong was only 15 years old when he realized that his cousins’ parents were never permanently coming back for their children, resulting in him dropping out of high school. He decided to turn the first floor of their house into a restaurant in order to sustain a proper living situation for his family of 8. It was incredibly hard for him. It hurt him the most whenever the kids used to wait for their parents or their gifts to arrive at the front steps of their home during special occasions and ask him why their parents didn’t send them a gift for their birthdays or why they weren’t home for Christmas Eve and New Years Eve.

Jaehyun wanted to help out but Taeyong intensely refused at the suggestion of the younger also abandoning his education as well. Taeyong initially wanted to be a chef, so he’s really not harming any of his dreams by dropping out. But, Jaehyun’s dreams were different from his.

Taeyong just can’t let his hard work and Jaehyun’s dreams go to waste. Despite having the restaurant to feed their needs in life, Taeyong occasionally sneaks out to work on other jobs nearby to be able to provide his cousins’ wants like Jaehyun’s first guitar. 

It’s not like the restaurant will be short in hands since he has 6 more pairs to help him. It will just get more chaotic without Jaehyun helping him manage the boys. 

“Hyung!” Donghyuck screams at his cousin when he sees him in the front door. The seven boys begin singing The Grand March as loud as they can as they walk towards the graduate to hug him. 

“Next time, it will be you four.” Jaehyun says as he eyes Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

“I hope Hyuck graduates with us on time though.” Renjun teases his cousin, making his cousin pout at him.

“Oh, Renjunnie, don’t say that.” Taeyong scolds. “Don’t jinx it for him.” He added with a wink.

“And after that next time, it will be me and Chenle.” Jisung, the youngest, pipes in the conversation.

“Yes, of course!” Taeyong says excitedly to two of his youngest cousins. Taeyong can’t help but feel sad about all of them leaving him. He was like a single father to all of them and watching them all grow up to be excited with life makes him happy and proud that he has raised them with that kind of mindset.

“Oh no, hyung, don’t worry. We’ll visit you all the time.” Jeno comforts his hyung, as if he could read his mind.

“I will come home to you every weekend.” Jaemin cooed as he hugs Taeyong again. 

“If Taeyong allows all of us to just stay here forever, we all will without a doubt.” Jaehyun thought to himself as he watched his cousins go back to what they were doing after their reunion. They were all preparing for Jaehyun’s congratulatory dinner and whenever he tries to help them with something, they refuse and push him away so all he could do was watch his cousins make a chaos in the kitchen.

Jeno was diligently doing what Taeyong asked him to while occasionally giggling at what the others were doing. Donghyuck was making a mess and Renjun was getting mad at him because he’s the one assigned to work with him so he needs to clean up the mess as well. Jaemin was helping Taeyong with the main tasks. Jaehyun doesn’t really have an idea what Chenle and Jisung were supposed to be doing. It looks like they were helping with every task that they could but they were also eating anything edible they see.

There is something about their family’s chemistry that was beyond anything else. Although they have friends outside of the four walls of their home, they still won’t hesitate to choose each other before anyone else. Jaehyun really missed his cousins to death. Everyday in college, he wished they were all pocket-sized so he can bring them everywhere - without having to actually pay for everyone’s fee because he can hide them so easily. 

After watching his cousins for so long, he decided to walk around their house to see if anything was different from the last time he visited. His last visit was before his last term. Taeyong warned him to not come and visit them or else the older will get mad at him. 

“I’d rather you pass everything than see you for a couple of minutes before you go and study again.”, says Taeyong. 

He looks at the wall where Taeyong put every picture that they have with their parents. There were photos taken a few years ago of him, Jaemin, and their parents, as well as Renjun, Chenle, and their parents. But, there was only one photo of toddler Taeyong, infant Jeno & Donghyuck, and newborn baby Jisung with their parents. For their youngest to not get sad because of their parents, the oldest put up a big picture of all 8 of them together. The biggest one out of all the pictures to remind them that even if their parents weren’t there for them anymore, they will still be there for each other. 

When Jaehyun went back to the kitchen, he saw Chenle and Jisung were not helping anymore and probably ran off outside to watch Jisung’s plants. Finally, I can spend time with at least two of them here. He comes out of the front door to see the both of them, talking to Ten. 

“I’m Ten, Jaehyun’s guest-of-honor.” Jaehyun overhears Ten as he comes closer to where they were standing.

“I’m Chenle and this is Jisung. I don’t know why you have to say you’re his quest-of-honor when you’re probably his only guest.” Chenle teases him even after meeting him only a minute ago. Jaehyun quietly laughs at the scene before him. Ten was standing in shock and looking so small compared to the 17 year olds while they were grinning at the older boy, excited that their hyung finally brought someone home. 

“Oh my God. You.” The older one says while pointing at Chenle. “Don’t get a chocolate. Here’s one for you, Jisung.”

“No! I want one too.”

“That’s what you get.” Jisung laughs as he excitedly opens his new friend’s gift to him. 

“Do I get one too?” Jaehyun asks but Ten just apologetically smiles at him.

“Oops, I only have enough for your brothers.” 

“Yes! I still get one.” Chenle screams and faces his younger cousin. “In your face.”

“On second thought, Jaehyun, I do have one for you.” Jaehyun and Ten look and grin at each other.

“No… I just met you... but you already betrayed me.” Chenle pouts and glares at Ten.

“We can just half mine.” Jisung comforts him while breaking his chocolate bar in half and giving it to the pouting boy beside him. “Here.”

“No, I’m just kidding. Here, Chenle.” Ten rummages through the box and gives one to Chenle who gladly accepts and bows to him.

“Thank you!” He beams at him. Ten and Jaehyun watch the two boys open the foil packaging that was soon interrupted by Jeno. 

“Hey! Dinner is ready!” 

“Oh my God, what can a boy do in order to peacefully eat his chocolate?” Chenle whines.

“Oh! You’re eating before dinner? Hyung! Chenle is eating before dinner!” Jeno shouts inside the house. 

“What?!” Taeyong’s voice echoing out of the house.

“No! I am not!” Chenle defeatedly stomps inside the house and the other three follows him.

“Hyung, we have a guest over.” Jaehyun says, introducing Ten to his cousins. “This is Ten.” 

“Hello.” Ten says to the 7 boys. “I’m Ten.”

“This is Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Hyuck, and Taeyong.” Jaehyun points out to them as he says their name as Ten shook all of their hands. “You’re older than everyone except Taeyong.”

“Ten, nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy your food.” Taeyong puts down the serving plates on the table and Jaemin & Jeno follow. “It’s a big feast tonight.”

“I will! Jaehyun brags about your cooking all the time. I’m very excited to try it.” Ten smiles at the older boy. 

“I helped make everything!” Chenle proudly tells Ten.

“Me too!” The other five follows Chenle into telling Ten about the food they’ll be eating.

“Oh! I have something for you guys as well! It’s only small compared to what you’ve prepared but I hope you like it.” Ten gives the remaining chocolate to the other guys, including Jaehyun. “Congratulations, Jaehyun!”

“Congratulations, Jaehyun!” Everyone shouts together. 

Ten fits into their family like a missing jigsaw puzzle. They all ate their dinner without any awkward silence, even with the new addition in the table. Taeyong tells him stories about their family’s adventures and how he made the current food on the table. The soon-to-be college boys excitedly tell their new friend their major and how excited they were. The youngest two tell him about the garden their hyungs built for them and how their plants were getting taller and will soon bloom. Taeyong promised to make something out of the plants they grew. In exchange, Jaehyun and Ten tell them all the weird stories that happened in the bar or when they went out to the city at night.

It seems like Ten has always been there with the 8 of them. Everyone was their normal self despite only meeting him less than two hours ago. 

“It’s getting late. I think it’s time for me to go.” Ten tells them, after picking up the last plate on the table and giving it to Jaemin and Jaehyun for them to wash.

“You should come by again when you’re in town!” Taeyong tells him. “I’ll cook for you this time and not Jaehyun”

“Really?” Everyone nods at Ten’s disbelief. “If it’s not a bother for all of you, I will.”

“It’s really not.” Donghyuck assures him.

“Please, come back, Ten-hyung.” Jisung pleads.

“Yes, Ten-hyung. Please come back with more chocolate.” Chenle added

“Okay, I will! I’ll even drag Jaehyun with me so us, both, could spend time with all of you.” 

Ten fixed his things and made his way to the front door before being stopped by Jaehyun.

“I’ll drop you off.”

“It’s okay! It’s not like I’ll get lost here.” Ten smiles at him. “I’ll just message you when I’m home. Bye, Jaehyun.” Ten hugs him and whispers, “Thank you.”

Ten waved his last goodbye to the boys. As he walks back home, he can’t help but think about that feeling. He smiles to himself, missing the feeling of genuine home with company other than the ghost of his father. It’s nice to be sharing stories and eating dinner with lovely people at Yuno again. It made him miss his father more but he was really glad Jaehyun’s family made him experience that feeling again.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been some time since the four friends saw each other. Jaehyun, Seokmin and Minghao still see each other everyday since they produce songs together. They consistently send their songs and EPs to companies in hopes of their hard work being bought or getting their hard work recognized more. 

But to their demise, no one has bought any of their songs yet. This made them find other jobs that didn’t have any connections to their degree to pay for their rent, utilities and other life-sustaining fees. Jaehyun got lucky because he works as a freelancing guitar teacher and whenever he doesn’t have any students to teach, he works in a convenience store.

Jaehyun assumed he would be immediately accepted in the company he applied to because of his good GPA and then he will do his best to get promoted until he’s following his own rules. Unfortunately for him, this is the real world and only nepotized kids have that kind of advantage. He can’t help but drift to the thought of the possibilities and opportunities he would’ve given to if he was richer. He will be following his dreams easily, his brothers, especially Taeyong, wouldn’t be struggling as much and Ten will maybe like him more than as friends.

Sadly, the promise of their older friend of looking for a new workplace that will bond the four after graduation has been long forgotten. 

Ten still works as a bartender but not near the university his friends used to study in before. He honestly only kept that job because he finally had friends in the city that were kinda going through the same thing as him and they were actually fun and interesting to him. They always have fun whenever they’re with each other and they also give him comfort in the midst of his loneliness. Other than mixing drinks at night, he is also a clerk and a bagger in a grocery store. 

“I don’t understand why Ten wanted us to meet here instead of Local.” Minghao sighs.

“What’s a Local?” Seokmin asks.

“The bar he now works at?” Minghao says in an inquiring manner because he, too, isn’t sure what they were both talking about.

As their conversation ensues, Ten arrives with his arms caught in between a man’s arms. The man has features different from anyone they’ve seen in the city. His eyebrows are thick and his eyes twinkle. He has dimpled cheeks and he has a mole right below his left eyebrow. He didn’t look like he was from around here so they automatically assumed he was a foreigner like Ten.

“Guys! This is Qian Kun!” Everyone’s expressions fall as the words pour out of Ten. Slow smiles building as the surprise sinks in. The two looks at Jaehyun as he stares at the boy who was standing close to Ten. “He is my boyfriend.” Ten twinkles at his friends as he grabs a seat for the two of them.

Jaehyun can’t help but stare at the newly-introduced couple. Nonetheless, he still crinkles his eyes when Ten spared a glance to his direction. He even threw a peanut shell to tease him but that only earned him a playful glare from the older.

“He’s originally from China like me but he now works here too… Like me.” 

“Wow! You guys are very similar to each other! I see the connection! You’re meant to be with each other!” Seokmin teases, earning stinky eyes from Ten but a smile from his boyfriend.

“Thank you...” Kun’s words drifted upon realizing that he didn’t know which friend was which.

“Oh! My name is Seokmin. This is Minghao. And that sad boy is Jaehyun.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys. Thank you for keeping Tennie company for many years.” Ten’s friends were trying their best to not laugh when they heard his boyfriend’s new pet name.

“So… what do you do for a living? Have you graduated too?” Jaehyun asks.

“I’m actually interning at the mayor’s office right now!” 

“And he’s in law school.” Ten continues. 

“Law?” Minghao asks in surprise. “Wow. Not even surprised there, Tennie.”

“Will you lend me your hand for marriage if I pass law school, Ten? Please! Please! I’m begging!” Seokmin jokes.

“Ha ha. Very funny you guys.”

“Be honest, you two. We can’t even compete with Kun here. Can you even study law? Can you even work for the government?” His friends shook their heads at his question, stifling their laughter from Jaehyun’s attempt in protecting Ten’s relationship. “That’s what I thought.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun, my only friend. Come on.” Ten stands up, opening his bottle. “The fun part hasn’t even started yet.”

“Drinking is bad for your health.” Kun warns, making Ten sit back on his seat again. “I’ll drink for the both of us.”

Minghao and Seokmin eyed each other as they heard the words spewed out of their guest’s mouth. 

“Does he know his boyfriend works at a bar?” Seokmin whispers to Minghao.

“Well… Congratulations to Ten.” Jaehyun stands beside his rival and smiles at him as he clicks his bottle to his. “For being the only one who has achieved his goals here.”

Ten can only smile at his best friend’s remark. He found it sweet that Kun didn’t let him drink because he cared about his health but he can’t help but press his lips together and give everyone on the table a half-hearted smile that he can’t enjoy the moment with his friends like they used to.

His friends were used to drinking and none of them were drinking for two so that only leaves Kun struggling to stand and walking funny while they were all still pretty fine. Jaehyun took it upon himself to come home with the couple to help Ten carry the drunk Kun home.

“I’m not using him for his money, okay?” Ten assures his best friend as they both gently throw Kun’s body on the bed. “I know I’ve said it a billion times that I want to become richer one day but Kun’s a really great guy and he takes care of me well. And… I actually do like him.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes… I think.”

“Huh... So, where did you guys meet?”

“Somewhere.”

“Grindr?” 

Ten paused for a while, holding his gaze to his friend judging how the couple met each other. “Not saying.”

The younger boy watched as his friend stood up to his feet and took care of his drunk boyfriend on the bed. He took off Kun’s outer garments and he went to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

“Does he really treat you well?”

“Of course! How dare you think I would stay with a guy who doesn’t treat me well.”

“I’m glad.” Both of their eyes were still locked to each other. Jaehyun watches as the older’s glow on his face shone brighter than the afternoon sun, after receiving his somewhat approval on his relationship with Kun.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think…” Jaehyun spins on his chair, tapping his pencil on the arm. The three of them were doing nothing today. It’s a rare occasion for them to be all on a day-off and they didn’t have anyone to teach as for Seokmin and Jaehyun. They’ve never thought they’d wish to be working rather than lying down, doing nothing the whole day. “I think I want a calming feel to it, you know? Like the lyrics will obviously be poetic. But, I want the instruments to be really poetic as well.”

“Are you talking to us?” Minghao asks the thinking boy.

Jaehyun thinks for a minute. “No. I’m talking to myself.” He turns around to Minghao’s keyboard. “Do you guys mind or?” The two both shrugged and he proceeded to press on the black and white keys of the keyboard. 

His hands were trying to match the chord that his mind was seeing and hearing. But nothing came up. He waited and waited and still nothing. He stares at the keyboard with his blank expression and fingers still glued to the keys, but not heavy enough to make a single chord for his new song. He tucks his hand away from the instrument, crosses his arms, knits his eyebrows together and begins to spin again.

The creative rain of chords and song lyrics usually flows out of his brain smoothly and into his fingers and mouth - but, today is a sunny day inside his skull. 

Although the group has reconnected again, Ten was no longer a frequent visitor in his mind. He was still there but not as much as before. He stopped trying when Ten gave him the reassurance that he was happy and being taken good care of. The younger boy promised to himself that he should get his life together first before pursuing Ten, if he still has the chance with him in the future. 

A phone ring breaks the room’s bored atmosphere..

“You have other friends?” Seokmin sheepishly asks him.

“It’s Ten.” Jaehyun answers as he picks up the call. “Hello?” The two other boys share a knowing look with each other when they hear the familiar name.

“Calm down. Calm down. Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” He was able to fit those words in the midst of Ten screaming various swear words with all his might.

The other line was quiet for a while but the heavy breathing could still be heard.

“Can I - Can I stay with you for a bit? Just until I find a new apartment. It’s okay. You can say n-“ Ten rambles.

“I’ll text you my address.”

When the call ended, Jaehyun immediately bids goodbye to Seokmin and Minghao to go back to his apartment where Ten will be. The two were amazed at how quickly he dropped everything just to be with their older friend.

As Jaehyun was briskly walking towards the building complex, he spots Ten and his giant bags’ silhouette from afar and smiles to himself. Ten had that judgmental look in his eyes when he’s frustrated about something and he was tapping his foot nonstop. 

“Hi.” Jaehyun beams at him. Ten just looked at him and he carries one of Ten’s bags inside. Ten didn’t have much, only his clothes and some sentimental crinkets to accompany him in his old apartment. They make it to the room and Jaehyun welcomes Ten in.

Jaehyun jumps near the table at the end of his where a small fan was sitting and turns it on. “You can turn this fan on if it gets too hot for you.” His eyes were sparkling with his skin slightly wrinkled and mouth a little drawn upward in corners. He’s ecstatic to have Ten’s company in the next few days, weeks or even months. But Ten couldn’t be bothered to notice these emotions from the younger as he was still mad at the events that led up to him pestering his best friend to be roommates for the time being.

Ten sits down and his eyes wander his new apartment. Jaehyun’s apartment is a studio type apartment. He wishes to bring his whole family in the city once he gets a proper job with a better salary so he didn’t see the point of having a massive place all alone - and he didn’t have the money to afford a bigger, better place. He didn’t even bother changing the floors and painting his walls, but he did put up a couple of photos and posters to make it more him. The apartment has its own small bathroom and kitchen.

Although his living place is small, he was still content with what was inside it. The small twin sized bed, refrigerator, and closet were already there when he rented the place. He put another mattress on top of it just to be safe. He has three tables; one beside his bed where some pictures were standing and his source of light; one at the end of his bed where some books and his fan was placed; and the big table where his laptop, midi keyboard and microphone were resting. 

Ten turns his eyes back to Jaehyun. His face didn’t really give any reasons why he was throwing a tantrum earlier. It was pretty obvious when the younger saw him, waiting outside his apartment with everything that he owns. It was just odd for him why Ten would want to stay in his tiny apartment than his boyfriend’s big pad.

Jaehyun holds his gaze at him. He assumes that he was probably exhausted already at 3 in the afternoon so he stands up and begins to clear up the drawers for his new roommate.

“Can you please ask me how my day is going?” Ten sighs, spinning his chair to follow the younger’s movement.

“We don’t have to talk about it… You got evicted…”

“We broke up.” Ten whispers and continues. “And then, I got evicted.”

“Ouch.”

Ten stands up and begins to angrily unpack everything in his bag.

“Kun introduced me to his mother yesterday. I did everything that I could. I acted like the angel that I am but she still didn’t like me. Every time I put my spoon in my mouth, she gave me the stink eye. I guess she couldn’t wait until after eating before calling me a low-life gold digger. At first, I thought she was just a homophobe but no! She said she didn’t know how she'd be able to communicate with me because I was a college drop out. And Kun! Kun just sat there! He didn’t even do anything… I already had a stable relationship, Jaehyun. And then, she just barged in and ruined everything for me. What did I ever do to her, huh? I’ve never even met her before! And this! Do you see what I’m doing right now?!”

“Yes, I do see what you’re doing!” Jaehyun answers, mimicking the sarcastic enthusiasm in Ten’s voice.

”I’m unpacking! Because I got evicted!”

“What a really great day to get evicted!”

“Yes! it’s the best day to get kicked out of your own home!” Ten throws the shirt he was holding onto the floor and stands in front of the younger boy. “I’m having the best day ever!” 

Ten sits down on the bed beside him. He leans his head to his shoulders and sighs: it was as if the air that comes out of his mouth will lift every ounce of stress and replace it with relief. Jaehyun puts a hand on his knee to let him know that he was right there for him. “I’m sorry, Jaehyun.”

“For what?”

“I’m sorry because I called you and you let me in your home, even though you don’t have to. I burst in here and started screaming about my life when… When you probably have your own problems too…”

The younger savors his words first before sitting in silence. “It’s okay.” He puts his arm on Ten’s shoulders. “I got you.”

Jaehyun thinks the older was still trying to hold his frustration in. Ten refuses to look away from their now shared closet. His shoulders still heaved down with disappointment. 

“Thank you, Jae.”

Jaehyun hums the first melody that comes in his head as he starts to stroke Ten’s hair, making his breathing more stable and slower. 

‘It’s impossible to be upset with Jaehyun around.’ The older thought. A simple comforting touch from Jaehyun eased the stress that settled in him.

“We’ll be alright…” Jaehyun softly serenades Ten. ”I want to try again.” 

“Is that a new song?”

‘Is this the song?’ Jaehyun paused for a while. “I think so, yeah.”

“It’s very nice… I like it.”

“Thanks. I’ll dedicate it to you.”

Ten turns his gaze to the singer and smiles. “I’m your muse, then?”

“Yeah… You can say that...”

“That’s nice.” Ten went back to his original position, on Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul aka Ten, Jung Jaehyun’s muse, the person behind…”

“Hm… Try again?”

“The person behind the hit song ‘Try Again’”

Jaehyun pats the older’s shoulder to make him get up. “I’ll help you unpack.”

“I don’t want to move yet.” He whines and drags the boy back to the bed but he refuses.

“The sooner you finish unpacking, the more rest you get afterwards.” Jaehyun’s smile made Ten get up from the bed and pick up the shirt he threw minutes ago.

“Fine.”

Ten continues to take out all his things from his bag and Jaehyun cleans out the drawers for him. It didn’t take them long to unpack everything and help Ten get settled in his new home. They, then, tidy up the room just because they were already fixing everything might as well go all out. By the time they were done cleaning, they were tired and it got too late already. Jaehyun took off the mattress that the landlord had provided for him and laid it down to the floor for him to sleep on.

“Dibs. No buts. You’ve had a long day already.” Ten only smiles at him and lays his head on the pillow. Jaehyun waited for Ten to be wrapped in his sleep before telling his mind to go to sleep as well. Sometimes, the neighbors get too loud at night and he didn’t want Ten to get bothered by it so he prepared his earphones to give to him just in case that happens. 

In his mind, he repeatedly said thank you to his neighbors for letting Ten sleep soundly on his first night beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the best fluff u’ll get from me nd it ain’t even that fluffy >:/


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you having fun on your trip?”

“Yeah! I’m just trying to enjoy it despite it being a business trip.”

“I’m glad!”

A muffled voice was heard in the background. “Someone’s calling me. I’m sorry I have to cut our call short. I miss you, Ten.”

“I love you too.” Ten says and makes a kissing sound to the phone. Jaehyun looks at him skeptically and mouths those three words back to him but in a mocking way. Ten pretends to hit him but he immediately dodges his hand before it torturously lands on his arm. “Yeah. Bye.”

Jaehyun holds his gaze at the older. “What are you looking at me like that for?” Ten tries to intimidate him by raising a single eyebrow.

“Lying doesn’t really look good on you, you know.” 

Ten huffs and stands up to get his toiletries. “I’m going to ignore what you just said and shower.”

He recently introduced his new boyfriend, Johnny, to Jaehyun and they instantly clicked. Although they both get along pretty well, something about Johnny makes Jaehyun feel uncomfortable about them dating - and it’s just not the fact that he’s dating the guy he likes. 

Johnny often cancels his plans with Ten because he suddenly has this important meeting to attend to or he will have dinner with a customer or his co-workers or his relatives. He’s always busy running around but Ten claims the reason why they couldn’t relate to his boyfriend is because he’s not like them who had too much free time in their hands.

The older one came back after a few minutes and started pouring water in their electric kettle. While waiting for the kettle to click, he grabs a red chalk and starts painting his hair with it. His roommate just watched him as he wasn’t really surprised by his roommate’s impulse wanting to have something new done to himself. 

The kettle boils and after a few seconds, it makes the click sound. “Can you please get that for me?” Ten asks, still rubbing the chalk on the strands of his hair.

Jaehyun stands up and prepares their dinner. When Ten was done temporarily dying his hair, he turned around from the mirror to face his roommate. “I look prettier, right?”

He faces him and pauses for a while. “Yeah. It looks good on you.” After a few weeks of being roommates with him, Jaehyun has learned not to ask questions because the older will either already explain to him what he’s doing and why he’s doing it or tell him he’s just feeling it.

Ten looks at himself in the mirror again. “Johnny said he likes the color red on hair.”

“I don’t think that’s supposed to be a subliminal message for you to dye your own hair red.” He says as he looks at him through the mirror.

“Yes… But, I look prettier with it so it doesn’t matter whether or not Johnny prefers red or my natural color.” 

Jaehyun hums and continues preparing the noodles as Ten still stares at himself in the mirror. 

Once they were both done eating, they cleaned and went straight to bed. Compared to back then, they now sleep in the same bed for two reasons. One, Ten was starting to feel uncomfortable with the single mattress. Two, they both end up sleeping beside each other anyway because Jaehyun always wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and involuntarily climbs back to his old bed. 

After all these weeks of being roommates, Jaehyun still waits for Ten’s light snores before forcing himself to go into his own deep slumber. The older man seemed to have adjusted to his new home well. He isn’t even looking for a new apartment anymore since he was already living comfortably with Jaehyun and Jaehyun has never really showed signs of discomfort or annoyance to his roommate for him to pack up his things and leave. 

On top of that, Johnny hasn’t invited Ten to move in with him yet. People think Ten has been dating his boyfriend for months now since he’s just casually throwing the L-word whenever he speaks to him but they’ve only started seeing each other for almost a month.

“Do you like Johnny, Jaehyun?” Ten asks.

“Yeah, I think he’s a cool dude.” 

“I mean, for me.”

“To be honest? Not really. But, it’s your relationship so my opinion shouldn’t matter.”

“Yeah but you're my best friend and I trust you.”

“Well…” Jaehyun starts.”He’s just sketchy sometimes.”

“What? Why? Maybe you’re just saying that because you secretly like me.”

“No, I don’t.” A blush starts to heat up Jaehyun’s cheeks and he tries to hide it by covering his face with their shared blanket.

“Then, why are you hiding your face from me?” The older coos, trying to pull down the blanket from Jaehyun’s face.

“Because I don’t like this kind of topic.” Jaehyun says as he turns his back from him, with his face still under the blankets.

“Jung Jaehyun likes me!” Ten cheers. He sits up in the bed and wiggles in excitement. “Jung Jaehyun likes me! Everyone, Jung Jaehyun likes me!” 

As the older was spreading around the truth to the whole building, a knock angrily interrupted him.

“Excuse me?! You’re no-” Jaehyun shushes him by pulling him back to the bed and covering his mouth with his hand before the neighbor storms in their room. The younger waits until he hears their neighbor settle back into their bed while Ten watches him. 

“For the record, I don’t like you.” Jaehyun looks at him and their eyes meet. “Never.”

Ten flashes his eyes at him and shows him a broad grin. “Lying doesn’t really look good on you, you know.” 

Jaehyun ignores him and he pretends to be asleep to avoid any more of the topic. Ten faces the younger’s side of the bed. 

“Hey.” He says as he pokes him, trying to wake him up. “I know you’re not asleep… Okay. Fine. You worry about me a lot. It’s just… You’re either my bestest friend on Earth or you’re falling for me.” 

The younger wasn’t really ready to confess to him at this very moment. He was scared as they’re both perfectly happy right now. Ten’s still going out with Johnny and Jaehyun isn’t rich enough to make a better living situation for him, Taeyong and the 6 kids. It wasn’t the right time or the right place to say ‘Yes, I do like you. I’ve liked you ever since I met you.’

He opens his eyes and faces Ten. “Do you really think you’re my type?”

“Maybe. Sort of. I’m pretty and kinda smart.”

“I’ll ask again. Do you really think you’re my type?”

“Oh my God. Why are you so mean to me?” Ten purses his lips. “Yes!”

“Okay.”

Jaehyun closes his eyes again. He can still feel the older’s gaze on him for a few minutes. He himself follows after he feels Ten’s breathing becomes steadier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 1/3 of the update this week (luv that for me) 
> 
> it's gna get interesting for me now hope it does to u too


	5. Chapter 5

The 24th day of December was overloaded. Although a lot of people in the city have left to go back to their hometowns like Minghao and Seokmin, a lot of them still stayed like Jaehyun and Ten. They could choose one between Christmas and New Year’s and they’d rather spend the first day of the new year with the family.

Jaehyun just took a break from busking in the underpass. Days with no freelancing teaching job have grown more frequent so he decided to perform in front of the people who have happened to cross his way. It doesn’t make that much money but on the bright side, he gets to do what he wants and simultaneously gets more people to listen to his songs.

He sees Ten’s figure slowly and shyly walking up to his position and they smile at each other. He was supposed to just wait for Ten the next day because the older wanted to spend the holiday with his boyfriend. 

“He has work to do today and tonight…” Ten pouts.

“On Christmas?” 

“Yeah…”

The two share a moment of silence to themselves but they both think of the same thing. ‘What kind of a boss has a meeting during Christmas?’

Jaehyun remembers how much Ten was looking forward to going to the Christmas Fair but he said no to his best friend because he wanted Johnny to take him there since he’s the boyfriend. But since that’s never going to happen, he packs his guitar and his microphone and Ten, worried, tenses up immediately. 

“Why? Are the cops here? Hurry up, then!” The older grabs the microphone and its stand and runs as fast as he can. He didn’t even look back. The vendors in the underpass looked at both sides to check if the police were coming because of Ten’s exaggeration.

“They’re not coming. I just want us to spend Christmas Eve like normal people. See you guys. Happy Holidays!” Jaehyun waves to their friends goodbye as he follows Ten up. Because of Ten’s friendly demeanour, the two of them have managed to befriend every vendor in the underpass. 

“Hey!” He says, trying to catch up to his best friend. “You scared them down there. They thought they were really coming.”

“I thought they were? Why else would you be packing your things?”

“Dumbass, I’m packing because we’re going to go to the Christmas Fair you were talking about.”

“Really?!” Ten leaps and his eyes widens. Jaehyun nods. “Let’s go!”

Ten pulled Jaehyun on the street while running and all the younger boy could do was try and keep up with him. He likes making Ten happy and most of the time, his boyfriends - both Kun and Johnny - always fail to do so. 

Ten slows down and pants. “Okay. Maybe we could just walk.”

“I’m sorry we can’t go back home for Christmas.” Jaehyun apologizes.

“It’s okay! I thought Johnny would spend Christmas with me anyway but here we are… And, we’re going back home on New Years! I’m pretty sure Taeyong and the kids would be so excited to see me again for sure.”

“They’re more excited to see me.”

“No.” Ten emphasizes. “They said specifically last time that they will cook for me and not you so I’m the winner.”

“I’m their brother! And you’re just their friend! Why would they be more excited for you?” Jaehyun teasingly argues.

“I’m their brother too! We’re married, Jaehyun!”   
Jaehyun grins at the thought that Ten put on his head. He knows that will never happen and the older was just teasing him with the whole you’re-in-love-with-me thing. 

“No. We’re not. I’ve never asked your hand for marriage.” The younger refutes.

“Okay. Do it now.” Ten stops in the middle of walking and raises his hand in front of him and Jaehyun follows.

“Ten, the love of my life, my soulmate, the person I would want to spend my every day with and the person I want to spend more days with, would you grant me the honor of being your husband forever?” He doesn’t kneel down though but only grabs his best friend’s hand and looks at him in the eye. 

The older pauses for a while, pretending to be shocked and in love. “No. I’m seeing someone else.”

“You’re annoying. Can you move out already?” Jaehyun jokes.

“You’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

“When you’re gone, you’ll haunt me just to see my annoyed face. Don’t lie.”

Ten grins in approval. He turns to where they were walking again and sees the bright, big screen ahead of them. He pulls the younger towards it. He looks around to see where the camera was and as soon as he spots it, he jumps and waves at it. Jaehyun follows and waves as well. The screen changed into the camera on the opposite side of where they were standing. He looked at Ten immediately as soon as he saw. Ten’s eyes were starting to cloud with tears, still glued at the screen. 

Johnny’s hands were clasped into someone else’s through a kid’s stroller. The two of them - Johnny and probably his most favorite redhead - made a heart and grinned widely at the big image in front of them.

Ten’s mind becomes more and more crowded with overthinking and insecurities. In his head, he thought Johnny was really the one. He was really sweet to him. He lets him do whatever he wants but tells him his honest opinions whenever it’s needed. He listens to him. He takes care of him like how Jaehyun takes care of him. He couldn’t be real. He was, in fact, too good to be real as he was actually probably married and has a child with his husband.

“I told you the red hair looked ugly.” Jaehyun lowers himself to be face-to-face with the older and he smiles. Ten couldn’t speak out of all the surprise and sadness building up inside him. He wonders, ‘Why does it always happen to me?’

“You said…” Ten’s muscles on his chin begin to tremble. “You said I looked pretty with my red hair.”

As he pouts, Jaehyun’s smile only becomes bigger. The younger wraps his arms around him, locking him on a chokehold. He kisses Ten’s head through his hair and this time, dragging him home. Whenever the older looks at him as they walk, he smiles at him. He knows for some reason, Ten finds comfort in that sight and he wouldn’t even be able to form any strings of words properly without exposing his romantic feelings for his best friend.

But he can feel it. 

He feels the timing becoming closer and closer.

And he doesn’t know if he’s terrified or thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I'm back there's no new chapter but i've proofread and changed some tiny details about some things hehe the new chapter will be lengthy so i think i'll finish in 3-7 days LMAO please stay safe and healthy :>


End file.
